Loving the Teacher
by Kat100666
Summary: This is a birthday gift to all my fans! Timetravel, rule breaking, posion, and a happy ending. What has HArry gotten into this time? Oneshot!


He was not sure how he ended up where he ended up but it was the past, his parents were sixteen and he was nineteen, he had been back in time for three weeks already. Harry Potter blinked rapidly at the scene before him, his father and his friends were holding Severus Snape at wand point. Sighing he started in and held his hand out effectively disarming the two who had their wands out and the other two who were standing by watching. Turning he looked at Severus who was glaring like hell at the group, when they whirled around and saw that a mysterious man stood ten feet behind them holding their wands and his own wand was not even drawn they blinked at him.

Sighing Harry gazed at each wand estimating the cores before lifting his head and locking his killing green eyes outlined in black eyeliner on the four, "You can tell a person's story with just their wand," getting blinked at he twirled Sirius's wand before sending a spell out which created a large serpent, "Interesting, this wand belongs to a Slytherin at heart but due to the colors I'd say he rebelled and became a Gryffindor simply to make someone angry."

"I am not a slippery snake!" Sirius snapped out and suddenly blinked down at the wand which appeared at his feet.

Holding Pettigrew's wand Harry swished it and rolled his eyes before throwing it off to the side, "Not even a good enough core to bother evaluating," he muttered before he lifted up James wand and he quirked an eyebrow, "Interesting yew wood, symbolizing new life and death and yet a griffin's feather, a true Gryffindor's wand, similar to Godric Gryffindor's wand," a dazzling phoenix burst from the wand and he chuckled, "True possibility, strong charms and transfiguration."

James held out his hand, "Give me my wand," he said and got it tossed to him.

Holding up the final wand Harry blinked in surprise before simply tossing it to Remus, "By the way I'm your new Defense Professor," and he informed before saying, "And next time I see you tormenting another student I will be giving out detentions," turning he looked at Severus who had a bleeding lip and a few cuts on his arms, "Hospital Wing or my office?"

"Office," Severus said not wanting to tell Madam Promphey about the attack.

The next morning Dumbledore stood up and introduced Harry as "Professor Alexander Caveat, he is an old friend of Nicholas Flemmel and I have upmost trust in him," when Harry stood the students saw him for who he had become, when he was sent back in time he had his hair grown to his waist caught in a thin band at the base of his neck and his eyes were uncovered and his scar moved to his wrist and lengthened up his arm. A dragon tooth amulet rest around his throat and he seemed to be rather young to be a teacher, "He will be teaching defense and will be holding class on the third floor in room 316, if you are fourteen or older he has asked me to ask you to not wear your school robes to class."

The marauders were fascinated by the man who had thrown around power carelessly and even more so because they could see a mischievous glint in his eyes, Severus watched wondering if the man was truly going to be a great teacher, he seemed like it. That day during fifth period the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors came into his class room and Harry was sitting cross legged on the desk watching them split into separate groups.

"No," Harry (he'll be called Alexander from now on), "Everyone stand up front," as soon as they were up front he stood on the desk and hummed a moment before tilting his head, "Okay, no desks," waving his hand the desks turned into tables that seated two to a table, "One Slytherin and one Gryffindor per table, anyone who complains or fights will lose the ability to speak for the remainder of the class."

An hour later Alex sighed, he had a very quiet class, before the time was up he said, "Okay this didn't work, we'll try something else tomorrow."

The next day he gazed at the students and chuckled, "Okay, I want everyone to line up I will be evaluating each of you through your wands, I have three sections, for three groups. After evaluating you I will give you a number, you are to go to that group," as soon as they lined up he began sorting them before seeing Sirius, "Ah, you I made a group personally for you it's the number two group, you will be the team leader," and he sent him on his way.

"Wha…" Sirius was surprised, getting motioned to the side he wandered over and sat down blinking in shock.

Alex sorted more before getting to Severus, as soon as he took the teen's wand he chuckled as he turned it over in his hand, "Group three," he said before sending him on his way. Right behind him was Remus, "You and Severus are co leaders of group three," he informed before sending him on his way, the leader of group one turned out to be a Slytherin.

After everyone was in their groups he sat cross legged on his desk again and summoned apple to bite he was watching the groups interact, "You can see that those who have become studious I put in group three, those who are quiet got group one and then the rambunctious ones are in group two," when a student raised their hand he asked, "Yes?"

"You gave out leadership why?" asked a Slytherin girl.

"I was hoping for someone to ask that," Alex said before dropping his upper body back over the desk which amazed the students he was flexible, coming up he had three files, "These are projects for your groups, each project is completely different from the next so if you have a studious friend it will not help you to ask them for help. Especially since when I had your wands I charmed them, thus charming you. You cannot speak about the project to other groups, nor can you show them the files."

Seeing the blank looks he laughed and threw his head back to laugh harder before calming down, the three files appeared in front of the leaders and he watched them pass out a form to each member before seeing the shock. Sending a winning smile towards the students he dropped off the desk, "The Headmaster approved this project, thought it was ingenious, so now I ask you all to start working on the projects, if you speak about it hear only your group members will hear you. So in retrospect I should not hear a single word, because you should be talking about the project and only the project."

Remus and Severus shared a look before looking back at the paper, '_Studious minds overload and exhaust the body if not given free time, or group number three I want you all to just talk politely, have tea, or simply take a nap. No discussing classes, homework, assignments, or politics. This will be a two week long project, the only thing you need to do is keep a record of how you feel after each class.'_

Severus was the first to speak in the group, "We're suppose to have a tea party?" getting shrugs he looked at the teacher and saw him sipping a cup of tea watching as Sirius and James argued back and forth about something he did not know.

Alex laughed delightedly while the class worked on the projects, sipping his tea he saw the looks he was getting from the studious ones and levitated a tea pot and a dozen or so cups over to them. Remus took the tea pot and blinked at it, before they all sat backa dn simply ahd tea.

In group one they were doing spells, rather strong ones on a test dummy, and Alex felt relaxed as he realized that his plan was actually working. As the class came to an end he smiled, "Very good work today, now your homework is simple I want the groups to get together after dinner for one hour and practice what it is I've given out," Alex said before standing, saluting the class and disappearing quickly out of the room with a loud call of, "Minerva give me back my kitten!"

Remus and Severus were sitting with the group trying to think of something to do that did not involve studying, when Alex walked over with a bag on his shoulder he set the bag down winked and walked away. Attached to the bag was a note:

'Use these on group one, it is a test for them and for you, have fun.'

The group was curious and opened the bag to see water balloon, squirt guns, and silly string, "Well seems we get to be childish and immature," Remus chuckled before pulling out a can of silly string, "Who wants to play a game?"

Dumbledore and Alex sat up in a tower watching the students have a war, group three used toys made for children while group one used defensive spells and did not back down. Group two were sitting watching off on the side lines as they were told to do, "This is a very good way to get them ready for life, to balance them out," Dumbledore said before offering the nineteen year old a cookie.

After three weeks the students were beginning to wonder if their teacher was insane, because now he had everyone sitting with their backs to him. When James let out a high squeal Remus and Sirius turned to look to see what had happened to their friend and each squealed as they were also struck in the back with an icy spell.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Alex said before chuckling as he motioned for the cold boys to step down from where they were seated, "Now my instructions were to sit and look at the far wall, those squeals you heard were students who did not listen."

Half an hour went by and Severus could sense something was off, his senses had zoned out, his eyesight had pretty much left and since he was not touching anything that left as well, his last two senses focused in and he smelled something sweetly musty and he heard a gentle breathing behind him. Getting a sudden feeling he froze and realized that it was a spell coming towards him and ducked, turning wand drawn he saw Alex laugh at him.

"What the hell kind of lesson is this! That was an unforgivable!" Severus said panting wand trained on his professor, the other students turned and were hit with freezing spells.

"Very good, you recognized the coloring I'm guessing," Alex said after he calmed down, "I have permission to throw them around at my pleasure, but that is besides the point you passed the class. You don't have to show up for the next week, everyone who got frozen take Severus as an example and follow directions next time, we will repeat this next class."

Down in the Slytherin commons room Severus listened to Lucius Malfoy, a seventh year talk about what Alex had done in their class. He had brought in a lethifold and had set it loose on the class, they had to protect themselves using whatever means possible, when one wrapped around a Gryffindor girl Alex had simply snapped his fingers and the creature retreated to his side, "It was amazing, my father did some digging and the thing is Alex Caveat does not exist, which means he is using a fake name."

The Deatheaters meeting was the same thing for Severus he heard all his classmates who were Deatheaters tell the Dark Lord about the handsome, powerful, slightly insane teacher. When asked what he thought he said simply, "Alex Caveat is a mystery, he had all these random games he plays, he has not even had us open our books."

"What kind of games?" The twenty looking Dark lord said he was curious about the powerful man.

"He had us split into groups and-" as he went to tell the Dark Lord he felt a hand cover his mouth and glanced at Lucius.

"We did the same thing and if you try telling him or anyone what the group project was you'll literally lose your voice and memory of the experiment for a whole week," Lucius said shivering, "Whatever it is he did to our wands were not a light spell."

"He tried to crucio me in class today," Severus said after he was released.

"He imperioed me two days ago, I almost kissed a Hufflepuff!" another one said.

"I stopped the spell," came a voice from nowhere, "Geez not like I'd let you molest another student," when they all began looking around he laughed delightedly, "I'm pretty good at hide and seek, but I'm not playing a game tonight, I'm simply ease dropping."

"That is pretty creepy," Bellatrix said she was eighteen, and had been a Deatheater for two years, "Who are you? You don't even exist we checked."

"Of course you checked," Alex giggled delightedly, "And if you dig a bit further you'll find a present I left for you!" and then it got eerily silent.

"Find what he left," the Dark Lord ordered.

The next day in school Dumbledore made an announcement, "Professor Caveat has decided that a group of students will go on a training program with him, he will be doing this for all the students but only twenty at a time," then he proceeded to name students, "Those name must take a wand and bad with them, leave the bag empty you will learn why once at a certain point.

Alex took the first group out and seemed to weave through the trees before stopping, he had apparated them all to a forest and now they were following him. Stopping he spun around and jumped back to sit on a rock, as soon as the students were standing in front of him he smiled creepily, "Hello little minions of evil," he said which made them stare at him, "Oh come on its true, geez," slipping from the rock he sighed, "Just so you know we're only four miles from his headquarters and you all are about to be late!"

"What?" checking the time Lucius swore, "Damn it!" and they began to apparate away.

Alex laughed himself silly when they came back with a few extras, "Yay we can play a game," he said standing up on his rock he asked, "Can anyone tell me what wolfsbane and belladonna do when mixed together in their essence form?"

Severus looked up, "They create a blinding flash of – cover your eyes!" he said as Alex threw the two on the ground causing a light to go off, only four students did not get blinded, "What is the game this time?"

Alex smiled and jumped down just as it began to rain, "Simple really if you and the others can catch me using any thing you can think of then I will give you all a gift," turning he looked over his shoulder, "However, if I catch any of you and take you to my base then you must submit defeat and tell me one secret about yourself," then he grinned happily, "or give me a treat! Preferably cookies, ah cookies," then he counted, "Let's see with thirty of you that's thirty cookies, mmm."

"And why should we play your game?" Bellatrix snarled out wiping at her eyes trying to see clearly.

"Because if you don't then you're no fun, and those who are not fun die," Alex said in a dead serious voice before looking over his shoulder again, and smiled, "Oh do invite that werewolf Fenrir to join, he's got to be fun," and he disappeared into a whirlwind of leaves.

Six hours later Severus found the headquarters and saw that Lucius had been captured along with twenty two other people, Alex was nowhere to be seen then he saw him bring Fenrir forward obviously the werewolf had been caught. Sliding back into the shadows he watched for a long time before coming up with a plan, which is why an hour later Alex smelt cookies and followed the scent. Seeing a large tray of cookies he wandered over carefully, yet a potion vial was tossed at him and he jumped up and appeared behind Severus and caught him around the waist with a chuckle.

"You are clever my stomach almost out won my mind, almost," Alex said before feeling Severus shiver, "Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," tapping his fingers against Severus's waist he sighed, "You're the last one left in this game…I sort of hoped it would take longer to catch all of you…"

Severus felt himself fight a blush considering he was being held intimately by the one teacher he had a crush on, when his fingers drifted down and pressed his hands into his hips he gasped out loud, those fingers were pressed against one of his pleasure spots. Getting something asked he glanced at him from over his shoulder before looking away.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked before he sensed the arousal and his magic pulsed out, "So tell me a secret or give me a treat," he said in a slightly purring voice, which made the teen shiver and subconsciously press back into him, "Oh I get both," and he groped the teen who whimpered and he licked his neck, "You taste rather good."

"Uh," Severus was whimpering and felt that tongue work its way to his ear, as the nibbling started he groaned and asked, "W-what are you d-d-doing?"

"Taking my treat and enjoying your secret," Alex whispered before asking, "Want me to stop?" as he asked that he unzipped the teen's pants which made Severus turn to look at him, "I thought I taught you to look away," he said before turning him around and running a hand up Severus's shirt and trailing icy fingers down his heated body.

As soon as the other hand began touching him Severus gasped out and could not form words and then he felt a lick to his neck, "Professor…" He whispered.

"So formal," Alex sighed before stopping his ministrations and stepped back, "I've won the game; I know you were at headquarters so once your calm you can let them go."

"Wait," Severus gasped out grabbing his sleeve, "Why start this if you were just going to leave?" when Alex suddenly had him against a tree he felt fear and arousal at once.

Leaning in Alex whispered in his ear, "You are my student, what happened here is enough to get me fired, as much as I'd love to take your virginity I cannot," pressing his lips to the teen's neck he pulled back and continued to speak, "I knew a man like you once, a hell of a lot like you and he would never have taken things this far, he was my teacher and I wanted him badly, but he would not give me the time of day."

"How could he resist you?" Severus asked as Alex rested his forehead against his he explained, "You're so gorgeous…and powerful," glancing at him he paused and added, "With you any one could do anything they wanted…" yet those warm fun loving slightly aroused green eyes hardened and he asked, "Alex?"

"You want me because of my power and looks," Alex asked, getting a nod he asked, "Anything else?"

Thinking Severus looked back at him and said, "What else would I want?" he gasped out as a rough kiss pressed into his lips and he felt them vanish, landing on a bed he realized he was straddling his sexy teacher on the teacher's bed at Hogwarts, "Why are we here?'

"You wanted me remember," Alex said before raising an eyebrow, "No longer want me?"

"No I still do," Severus said and he got blinked at before realizing that he was in charge, "Are you…am I…"

"I'm allowing you to fuck me," Alex explained as if talking to a small child.

Thinking about that for a single second he felt the desire smack him harder than ever before, he did not realize through all the kisses and all the touching that Alex was only doing what made Severus feel good. Then as he went to prepare him he simply got pulled into a tight kiss and Alex impaled himself on him and they began a crazed session of what Severus thought was love making but Alex felt his heart break with each thrust. When Severus made him release he was glad they had changed positions to the doggy style because he was crying like mad.

Collapsing on his lover Severus panted before pulling out and trying to turn Alex so he could kiss him but the man simply stood and walked into the bathroom. Licking his lips he waited for him to come back for twenty minutes before going to check on him, what he saw made him look away his Professor was inserting something in his arm through a needle. He thought he was using drugs, so when he came out the teen looked annoyed.

"What are you taking?" Severus asked annoyed with the fact he did not know about this.

"Oh saw that did you," Alex said before dropping on his bed, "It's a conception potion wouldn't do me any good to get knocked up," Severus felt the shock appear he had forgotten wizards could get pregnant.

"Why did you have one?" the teen asked which made Alex roll onto his stomach and feign sleep, "Oh…so…so the whole speech about me being your student didn't mean a thing to you, you do this all the time…"

"That's exactly it, now leave, it was fun," Alex said his voice sounded clear but he had tears staining his cheeks, hearing the door close he sensed out and knew the teen had left, breaking down he sobbed his heart out.

Severus found his way back to the forest and when he got there it was to see Alex leaving three other teachers and he hid behind a tree as he heard Minerva say, "Alex… what is going on?"

"I've informed Dumbledore I would be leaving, he asked me to have you three collect the students and take them to school," Alex said before saying softly, "I can no longer teach there as I broke the cardinal rule."

"You slept with a student?" Flitwick asked shocked.

"Yeah," Alex said before laughing slightly bitter, "The school knows everything that happened in its walls, I knew this would happen," with that he walked away and left.

Severus could do nothing for the remainder of the year but think about the fact Alex had known he could have had sex in the forest with him but pulled away only to go to the school where he would get fired. He knew he had done something to set him off because he had wanted to stop, 'What did I say to make him change his mind?' he thought before wiping tears, 'I pretty much called him a whore…and he just let me…' he felt so horrible.

It was near the end of his seventh year he got a letter saying he got an apprentice position with one of the best Potion Master's in the world, mostly due to the letter from one Alex Caveat. So he went on it and he was visited on his nineteenth birthday by Alex who was now twenty two, seeing him he felt his jaw drop he looked even more gorgeous then the last time they saw each other and he clutched the desk he was standing behind.

"Hello Severus," Alex said before shifting, "I couldn't find a way to send you a present this year, I couldn't find what I wanted to give you."

"What I want is standing in front of me," Severus said licking his lips he meant the man, his heart, his soul, everything.

"Okay," Alex said looking down, "I thought you might say that," and he dropped his cloak revealing the fact he was naked. It did not take long for Severus to have his tongue down his throat and his hands roaming his body. It was rushed much like their first time, except Alex went down on him and then when Severus showed he wanted more he got on all fours and did not turn around during the entire encounter.

Hot tears spilled from Alex's eyes as he was joined in bliss by Severus, yet as the man went to hold him he stood and pulled his cloak on not looking him in the face he said, "Happy birthday," and then he vanished.

The same encounter happen for the next three years until Severus finally screamed at Alex as he went to leave, "What sick game are you playing!" getting the man he loved more than anything to turn and look at him he saw the tears, "Wha…"

"This isn't a game for me!" Alex said voice shaking, "I fucking am in love with you and this is the only way I can be with you, all you wanted was my body and power, you have both! Everything I've done these last five years has been for you," turning he said, "I'm sorry," and he vanished again.

The next year Alex showed up and handed Severus a book, "What is this?"

"I can't play the game anymore, it's killing me," Alex said looking up he went to say something but Severus dropped the book and tackled into him fusing their lips together, after three rounds of rough sex he just lay on the floor when Severus was finally to tired to continue, "Are you satisfied?" he asked voice small, getting kissed he did not return it he just whispered, "When Harry Potter graduates Hogwarts the book will open for you," turning his green eyes to him he whispered, "I know you don't care but…I really did love you, have for a long time."

"Alex…I…" Severus stopped as he saw something was wrong with his lover, his power was fading, "What's happening?"

"I'm dying," Alex said smiling, "Happy Birthday Sev," and he asked, "Will you please humor me and hold me?" getting held close he let the tears fall as a sad smile touched his lips, "I know you don't care but this is how I wanted to die, wrapped in your arms, able to look into your gorgeous eyes."

"What are you dying from?" Severus asked his heart breaking.

"Poison," Alex said with a small laugh, "I had the cure and was planning on taking it if you let me leave here…so I could watch over you, but I knew if you had sex with me again it would break my heart even more and I would let the poison work," when Severus practically dropped him and rushed away he curled into himself, "I understand," he whispered before taking his final breath.

Searching his lovers clothes Severus found the antidote and rushed back but he dropped the vial when he saw his love's green eyes glassy and dull, no life in them, "Alex?" he whispered hoping it was a joke, getting no response he fell to his knees and sobbed his heart out.

Severus waited for Harry Potter to make it through school and went to open the book but he could not find it for almost two years, when he got it open was four days after Harry Potter had gone missing. Opening the book he began to read:

'_I've decided to tell you everything, the teen who just graduated who you hate the most in the world, the one you destroyed in this time are the same. I was Harry James Potter, I told you once about falling for a teacher. The teacher was you, I loved you with all my heart and soul and you never noticed, the chocolates I left for you. The Iron cauldron reinforced with dragon scales, signed P, you never figured out it was me. And if you did you did not care, I wanted nothing more than for you to tell me that day in the forest when I asked why you wanted me, I wanted you to say because you had fallen in love with me. But no it was my looks, which I changed for you right before graduation hoping you would want a better looking me, and my power which made you want me. _

_I have no idea what I was thinking allowing myself to give up the job I loved, for you, to be with you, I guess I was hoping after we had sex you would possibly want me for something else but while we did I realized that would never come. I still was not good enough for you, I never will be. I was sent back in time by an accident and found the way home, seven days after I disappear when I'm nineteen I will reappear but I won't be as you remember because it will force my body to become that of the nineteen year old again. Which is fine with me, you first had me in that body._

_I do not think I can kill myself again, but you should have a little over two years to find a way you find suitable. I will go to the place I first found out your wanted me, now the rest of this book is simply memories. All of them are what I loved about you, what I wanted from you and even what made me want you._'

Severus looked through and found memories of all his times with Alex who he knew was now Harry, checking the newspaper he realized he only had three days to prepare. When he went to the place where he had been groped all those years ago he saw Harry sitting on the ground bruises were covering his body and he smelled like violence sex. Seeing the blood on the ground and the footsteps headed towards the village he knelt next to him and got a whimper.

"What happened to you?" he asked, before those green eyes lifted to look at him.

"N-nothing," Harry whimpered out before Severus went to touch him and he flinched, "Please just kill me, I want to die again please!"

"You were raped," Severus said suddenly before Harry began to whimper, "Why didn't you kill them or fight them or…or something?"

Holding up a glowing crystal amulet Harry said, "I'm powerless, all my powers are in here…for you," getting looked at he looked away his hand dropping away, "Now that you know who I really am I know you wouldn't want me or even think I'm beautiful again…but my powers I can give you, it's all I have left."

"Alex," Severus said before seeing the teen set the crystal down and curl into himself to cry silently, realizing he said the wrong name he whispered, 'Harry?"

"Please," Harry sobbed, not looking up, "Kill me…or is this my punishment?" looking up slowly he did not get a response and nodded his head, "I understand, don't want to soil you're hands with my filthy whore blood."

"I love you," Severus admitted but watched as Harry's eyes widened and the teen darted towards a cliff side, "Harry no!" and he grabbed the teen to his chest and held him, "What are you doing?"

"I can't," Harry sobbed collapsing to the ground he screamed and hit the ground a few times before simply falling into the dirt and smacking the ground weakly, "Don't play with what is left of my heart please, you can do anything else you like to me but leave that cursed word out of all of it," he pleaded.

Somehow Severus made love to the teen six times in the span of four hours and held him close as he just stared off into the distance, "If I can't have your heart then I'll keep the rest of you," he told him which got a small sad broken smile.

"I'll be your anything," Harry said, getting a nod he was lifted and was carried to Severus's home, getting set in a bed he was held close and healed. The next morning he woke before Severus and scurried down the stairs and made him a breakfast. Bringing it up the stairs he set it beside the bed and then sat on the floor like a good slave and waited for his master to awaken, Severus wore his powers around his neck.

"Eh," waking up to the smell of his favorite breakfast Severus saw Harry kneeling on the floor head bowed and seemed to be waiting for him to wake up, "What are you doing down there come here," getting him to carefully sit next to him he wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder, "Thank you for breakfast, why did you make it?"

"It is my place as a slave," Harry whispered before he got smacked hard enough to knock him backwards, lifting fearful eyes he saw Severus looked surprised.

"Harry?" Severus reached out and pulled him close, "I'm so sorry, oh Merlin," hugging him to his body he felt tears in his eyes, "I don't want you to think you're my slave…"

"I am though," Harry said rubbing his cheeks to get rid of his own tears he whispered, "You can hit me if you like, it's just I hadn't thought you'd like to…I won't flinch away promise," glancing at him he saw the tears and frowned, "What made you sad?"

"Harry," Severus let go and got out of bed to pace back and forth, glancing at the breakfast he said, "Eat I'll be back soon," and he left, when he came back the place was spotless and Harry was sitting on the floor in his bedroom waiting for him, sitting down next to him on the floor he held out a box, "I am going to leave for Hogwarts in a minute, I want you to go through the box and I'm giving you only two options. You will either come to me or you will get out of the house and never come back," getting looked at, he kissed him softly before standing and leaving the room.

Harry found a memory of the night he killed himself so many years ago and watched as Severus rummaged through his clothes before returning to late and sobbing; he watched as the man he loved held his body close and murmured apologies and whispered words of love. Leaving the memory he watched as Severus paid a small fortune to have him buried in the Prince family cemetery, and he watched as the man he loved tried to move on but each and every other lover Severus had he compared to him.

Finally he stopped looking at memories and looked at the other objects in the box, his wand from the past, his favorite book which he had not even known Severus knew about and then a photo album of the two of them and of just him, it seemed to be any and all photos that were taken. Because even a photo of him sitting in Dumbledore's desk holding his kitten which was taken by Minerva in his first week in the past. Then his kitten's collar was in the box as well and he realized that Severus had hunted down his kitten and taken care of him after his death.

Severus was sitting at his desk at the school trying to grade some papers, but he could not concentrate, he was afraid Harry would leave and he would never see him again. Yet a gentle knocking made him look up and see Minerva standing smiling at him, "What?"

"I've hired a new Defense Professor," Minerva said before smiling, "Or should I say old."

Stepping in Harry smiled and winked, "Alex Caveat at your service," before he knew it Severus had him in his arms and his back hit the wall and he was being kissed, Minerva left the room with a chuckle and when they pulled back he whispered, "I love you."

"Merlin I love you so much," Severus murmured before kissing him again, that night laying next to each other he whispered, "I'm sorry…for everything."

"It's fine," Harry murmured looking at him, "Only four students back then were able to keep up with my methods, think any will be able to this time around?"

"Hmm," Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and got glanced at, "Your methods were amazing then, more understood then you might think. It helped a lot, no one really understood what you were doing when you did it…but it helped us a lot more than any of us realized, the whole reason I was such a good spy was because I learned to close my senses and I learned to relax my mind. Without your lessons I would have been killed long ago."

"Glad I could help," Harry chuckled before pressing kisses into his chest, "No regrets?"

"Only two," Severus said getting looked at he whispered softly, "I regret making you think all those years ago all I wanted was sex and power, and I regret hitting you earlier."

"I meant about this, what we have right now," Harry said rolling onto his body to gaze down at him, getting a shake of the head he kissed him and asked, "Should I be Harry Potter or Alex Caveat? My friends have pretty much given up on me here and no one really knows what I look like at the moment."

Three months later a student ran up calling out, "Professor Caveat!" getting looked at the young Slytherin of seventeen stopped and smiled coyly, "Would you like to get coffee with me?" he asked which got a chuckle, "Well?"

"I think my boyfriend would have a problem with that," Alex said tapping the teen on the head, "You should stay with your own age group."

"You're only twenty," the student said as he gripped his Professors arm, "Besides I am better suited for you then Snape," smiling he tried to be charming, "You'll have fun."

"He has plenty fun with me," Severus said walking out from the shadows, "Mr. Kimble detention for trying to seduce your Professor, with Filch. I'd oversee it myself but I have a surprise for Alex," sending the student off he caught his love's hand and whispered gently as soon as they were alone, "I wanted to treat you to a special dinner, but everything I came up with was not right for tonight…"

"Sev?" Alex asked confused slightly since tonight was not their anniversary, "What are you scheming?" his voice was soft and he reached up to touch the man's cheek.

"You'll see love," Severus said before leading him away by the hand, "Close your eyes," as soon as they were closed he lifted his lover into his arms and carried him down to their room, once there he set him down and rubbed circles into his back, "Okay you can open your eyes."

Opening them he gave a startled gasp, the room was decorated in soft candlelight, the fire was going and thousands of rose petals were levitating in midair, "Oh my," reaching out he touched a petal before turning to Severus and seeing he was holding a small box in his hands, a white gold ring with a small emerald was in the box and he felt tears of joy come to his face.

"Marry me?" Severus asked getting tackled into and a squeal came from Harry, "I love you," he whispered to his new finace.


End file.
